Vancouverball
Vancouverball |founded = 1886 |image = Vancouverball1.png |caption = "From sea to sky we prosper" |government = Municipal |personality = Nice, Asian |language = English Chinese |type = Cityball |affiliation = British Columbiaball Canadaball |religion = N/A |friends = Seattleball Whistlerball Chinaball(the people not government) Hong Kongball Go Leafs Go! Los Angelesball (most of the time) San Franciscoball Real Belarus |enemies = Bruins Sovok Vladimir Putin Kim Jong Un - The Interview was filmed here I invented the California roll, not you! |likes = 2010 Winter Olympic Games, Being fit, Wildlife, Starbucks, Deadpool, Dim Sum, Canucks, Maple Leafs, Whitecaps, Potsmoking |hates = Right-wing politicians, Pipe lines, Riots, Bruins ��Wildfires�� Smogs ☣☣ NHL Lottery Draft (because he got 10th pick T_T) |status = BACK TO BACK BEST RECORD IN THE NHL 2011 and 2012 |reality = City of Vancouver |gender = Any |Birthdate = April 6th, 1886 }} Vancouverball is a cityball in the Pacific North West clay. It hosted the 2010 Winter Olympics. He has many sports teams, the NHL's Vancouver Canucks, the WHL's Vancouver Giants, the MLS's Vancouver Whitecaps, the CFL's BC Lions, and a minor league Baseball team, the Vancouver Canadians. Vancouverball is of having beautiful clay as is part of British Columbiaball, a provinceball in Canadaball. He likes hockey only when Canucks are of winnings, and is of sushi and all Asianballs food due to the largely Asian population. This leads many to suspect that Chinaball of wanting to anschluss Vancouverball, but if that happens, Canada's brother, America, with help from NATOball will use Article 5 to protect Vancouverball from China, since Canada is a NATO country. Vancouverball is good friends with Seattleball and both share love for potsmokers. Due to Vancouverball's weather, growing monies and of Canadian healthcare, it is constantly ranked as one of the top balls for life. Vancouverball likes oceans, whales, bikes, hipsters, and pots. Vancouverball is also very into the film and gaming industries. Due to his proximity to the Washingtonball, he is close friends with Seattleball. In addition, he has a twin in Washingtonball's clay with the same name as him. Sometimes, USAball uses Vancouverball as a filming location to double Seattleball, San Franciscoball and Los Angelesball because it is cheaper to film there. He is also really good friends with Whistlerball, who lives just up the Sea to Sky Highway from him. Its sister cityball is Albertvilleball, who hosted the Winter Olympics in 1992, 18 years before he did. Vancouver in July-Ausgust battled a level 10 smog that was threatening him thanks to the wildfires that has spread from across the province. Vancouver hosted the IIHF World Juniors for the 2019 and congratulated Team Finland on the awesome victory. Vancouver is pissed off that they dropped from the NHL Draft lottery from 9th to 10th place. He also lives near Burnabyball, Richmondball and Seattleball Currently under gas price trouble as gas station prices are up record high Category:Cityballs Category:Cityballs of Canadaball Category:North America Category:America Category:Canadaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Olympic Host Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:British Columbiaball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Blue Green White Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball